The invention relates to marine propulsion device transmissions, and, more particularly, to marine propulsion device ball clutch transmissions.
An example of a marine propulsion device ball clutch transmission is disclosed in U.S. Blanchard Pat. No. 4,395,240. Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Patents: Kling, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,578, 12/04/56; Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,237, 04/15/58; Hiner U.S. Pat. 2,870,892, 01/27/59; Croisant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,783, 01/13/76; Croisant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,773, 08/23/80; Bankstahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,454, 01/13/81; Linden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,816, 04/16/85; Nakahama, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,441, 04/09/85; Iwashita, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,776, 02/18/86; Iio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,204, 04/01/86.